


Old one

by unholymarishka



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Priest (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Papa Emeritus - Freeform, Parody, Priest, Puppet Master, beakboys - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholymarishka/pseuds/unholymarishka
Summary: Laura comes from a very rich family and acts like a bitch her whole life. Her dad decides to show her what is real life like and forces her to go and live on her own. He finds her a job in a sanatory for old people and there she meets mysterious old guy. All people call him... PAPA ZERO...





	1. Are you fvcking kiddin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. This is a parody, I am no way attracted to Papa Zero. Enjoy. And sorry for mistakes, I was writing really quickly. Leave comments if you want!! ♥

I was just on my way from school. Well... 'school'. In fact I was pretty tired and Bill texted me the other day that we can do something better today... if you know what I mean... I just turned eighteen so I'll just lie that I was feeling sick and my parents don't have to know anything. But the rest of the week I promise to go to school so it will look like it was true. I was staring into the screen of my phone listening to some random playlist on spotify and I couldn't wait to fucking get to bed. Like... I spent the whole last night texting with few of my boys and got just 2 hours of sleep... I messaged my bff Alicia if she wants to go out on Friday night. New club just opened up in our town, Linkoeping and all the best people were speaking about it. I also heard that they sell the best fucking pot on the world there. Of course, for the public it was just night club, but I got some info, so I HAD to be there too. It took her few minutes to text me back, which kinda pissed me off, because I always answered right away. But the answer was yes. I send her happy emoji and 'bitch, we gon die there' and then I switched into another chat.

"Heyyyy dad, heyyy mom, I am home!" I shouted as I entered our house and headed right to my room. "Hey Laura, how was the school?" they asked me. I stopped for a little. Wait, they never ask. Do they fucking know something?! "Fine, we got test from maths..." I answered and waited a little bit more. "And?" "Fine, I'll get A I think." I lied and laughed for myself. How they can still eat my stupid lies like that. "So that's good" they finally said and that was my signal to get the fuck out of there. I went to my room and put my phone on a charger. Messenger wont stop ringing. "What?!" I tried to pick my phone and look what they want but then it fell. My heart just broke. I picked it up from the ground and I felt a piece of me dying. The screen was fucking cracked to little pieces. "Omagaaad!" It's the secong phone this fucking month. But I can't look like some poor shit. "Daddd?" I went down and my parents were sitting at the kitchen table and talking and dad was reading newspapers. He was a bussinesman and my mom was his assistant. That's how they met when they were young... which was a long time ago I guess. Lol, I don't even know how old they are... "What, Laura?" they raised their looks to me and I showed them my phone. Can't they just once fucking buy me a phone which doesn't break after one fall please?! Is it so fucking hard to tell the fucking shop assistant if it has hardened glass? Fuuuu. "Laura, are you kiddin' me?! This is second phone this month...." they looked at me like it was my fault. "Whatever. I'll look stupid with this trash." I threw the phone to the table and left. I got a new one the same day at the evening.

The friday night which I waited for was here. The club was opening at ten pm and my parent's were already sleeping so it was easy to just sneak out of the house. I had black miniskirt and tight red top. I did myself perfect makeup and I was fucking ready to throw up tonight. Hope there will be some pretty guys. Haha! Alicia was also looking bomb as fuck so we could go on a hunt. I sneaked out at night many times but this time I was feeling kinda uneasy when waiting in line to get to the club. When we got closer to the door I noticed something sligtly fucked up. "Is this the right place or is this a zoo?" my friend asked me and I shrugged. The security guy wore a mask. But... a bird mask! What?! The uneasy feeling flashed through me once again but then it faded away. He just checked if we are at least 18 and let us in. I was surprised by how easy it was to get there, sometimes even 25 years old had a problem to get to some clubs. 

We were finally inside and I was fucking amazed! It was giant! When I heard the name of the club "THE PIT" I thought it would really be some shithole, but no, it was so fancy. All the people there were beautiful and some guy on the stage was singing and was jumping behind the DJ table. There was more of these weird guys in bird masks so I guessed it's just some joke or whatever. I don't cere, they were just waiters. I looked at Alicia who was already moving her hips to the sound of the music and I pinched her. "What?!" "C'mon biatch, let's get some drink first!" and she nodded and we were going to the bar. The barman had a bird mask too, but wore a suit. He was looking kinda good and had fire in his eyes. I liked him. "So... what would you recommend?!" I asked him and I saw as he raised his eyebrow under the mask. "Depends on how fucked up you wanna get." he laughed. "Gimme the strongest shit you have!" I was used to alcohol. Most of my boyfriends and other people I was seeing frequently were usually party animals like me so I tasted my first alcohol when I was like 13. I don't know, maybe it was me who stealed my parents the bottle, I don't know. But I never felt bad about what I was doing in my past... or even present. Youn only live once, or not? Barbird handed me some orange-red drink, it was looking quite like Sex On A Beach or something. "How is it called?" Alicia started coughing after she took a sip. "It's our speciality. It's called THE PIT" he told us. "Wow, how original..." I laughed. "But slowly girls, one drink and you are fucked, I tell you...." he laughed. "You don't have to teach me how to drink, birb." what does he fucking think of me? That I am a little kid or what?! "Do whatever you want, but then don't come crying to me. I've warned you..." he seemed a little pissed. I don't care. We left to the dancefloor and started dancing with some random guys. We've been there for just hour and I already knew that it was one of the best fucking parties I've ever been to. Guys we were dancing with bought us some other drinks and in another hour I was pretty drunk. The DJ left and the music was gone. "WHAT THE FUCK?! I WANNA PARTY!" I shouted but then some music started to play. All the lights turned red and I saw another two beaked guys on the stage and in between of them there was one more guy... with a spiky mask. Me and Alicia were going through the dancing crowd to get a better look. My head was spinning a bit but we got there. 

I ascend from the shit  
Up to the edge of the bottomless pit  
Reborn, I am free  
Like a fetus again  
I learn how to breathe 

The weird singer was actually pretty sexy in his suit and all his spiky leather and I knew I have to got him. I was staring at him until he caught my stare and I winked. He seemed to understand but continued in singing. I really liked the music but his voice sounded... mechanical and... weird. But I still liked him. "Hey girl, want a joint?" some random guy came and handed me one. I didn't hesitate and took it. He lit it up for me and the party was getting better and better. 

The singer and two birds finished their set and I went to the bar to get some drink. It was two am but I slept the whole day in school, so I wasn't even tired. I was curious if Spikey will come to find me. I've never had any guy who was like this but... I wanted to try. I had no clue who is it, how does he look or how old is he, but that was it which was like a magnet for me. I like adventure and mysteries. "Hey, I won't give you any more. I saw you smoke weed and you already had like ten drinks." the barman bitch told me. "What?! I am not even drunk!" "Yes, you are! Go home!" he told me. "Give ger one more, please." voice behing me spoke and someone touched my thigh and squeezed it. I turned back. It was him. "Okay, if you say so." the barman sighed and the spiky singer stood next to me. "I saw you calling me, so I am here." he smirked. He had his lips painted black. "Umm... yess.... I wanted to..." I started talking but words all mixed together in my mouth. Barbird gave me my drink. Green ice, I think. My head was spinning a little bit more and all noises were becoming one. I took a sip of the drink. "How am I supposed to call you?" I asked him. "You can call me... the Puppet master... or just Master." he said. "Okay, I am Laura." I told him and took another sip. Although the barman was bitch, he made the best drinks I ever had. I was trying to pay attention to what he's telling me but all I heard was "blablabla". All the alcohol struck me suddenly and I got so horny. I was tired of waiting. "Puppet master?" I interrupted him of his talking and he looked me in my eyes. "Yess, child?" he smiled. "Ummm... where are the toilets" I asked him. "Come, I'll show you" and he took my hand a I followed him to his office or whatever it was. I think he was saying something about that this club is his or what.

He didn't even turn the the lights on and he slammed me agains the wall. He pinned me down by holding my hands and started kissing me, the spikes on his mask on my forehead. Fuck, he was really good. He was goin really agresivelly and when kissing me he started taking my clothes off. he pulled up my shirt and torn my bra off, with his hand in leather glove. Then he pulled down my shirt and even what was underneath. After a little tongue fight he started kissing my neck and I, in my drunkness, tried to reach and undo his suit but he stopped me. "But won't you undress too?" I asked him. "No need for that, girl, or... am I not sexy in all this beauty?" his black lips formed into a wicked smile. "You are, Master..." "Good. And now... come with me..." he grabbed my hand and I went with him to his office table. He sat on the chair and I kneeled down in front of him. I knew what was coming. So I scored again tonight. He undid his zipper and I sighed needily. It was kinda bigger than I expected but no problem for me. After a little of mouth action he finally commanded me to stand up. He stood up too and thank grabbed me by my hips and slammed me onto the table. He positioned himself comfortably and then started fucking me. It was, without no doubt the bast one I ever had.

When he was done he left the office. I stayed there to pick my shit up back together, I dressed up and left the room too. It was my time to go home. I was more than satisfied with this night. I came back to the club. Still there was a dancing crowd, some people were sleeping, some were throwing up and some were making out. The Puppet master wasn't there, just the waiters in bird masks. Alicia was almost sleeping on the stage so I grabbed her and we got out of the club.

"Soooo Ali, how was ittt?!" I had to admit, I was drunk as fuck. "Goood!!! What boit that sexy singer??" "Welll.... he was goooodo!" I started laughin. We were slowly trying to walk home and it was really cold outside. But when I got home, I nearly died.... my parent... were awake... and were waiting for me outside the house.

"LAURA! I HAVE FUCKING ENOUGH OF THIS! DO YOU THINK WE ARE FUCKING STUPID OR WHAT?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU'RE AN ADULT I SEE! ADULT WHO DOESN'T WEAR BRA TO CLUB AND DRESSES UP LIKE A SLUT! I SMELL WEED AND ALCOHOL. AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE ADULTS DO, IF YOU WANT TO BE ONE SO BAD?! THEY LIVE ON THEIR OWN AND GO TO SCHOOL OR WORK! YOU DO NOTHING OF THAT! YOU STILL THINK WE DON'T KNOW THAT YOU GO TO CHOOL LIKE ONCE A WEEK? YOU THINK WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR FUCKING NUDES YOU SEND ALL THE BOYS! WE HAVE FUCKING ENOUGH! YOU ARE LEAVING THIS HOUSE TOMMOROW!" he shouted at me and I wish all the words were still just bunch of noise. "But where will I go!" tears were going down my cheeks and I knew they really mean it. "TO YOUR OWN FLAT. AND I WON'T GIVE YOU A SINGLE PENNY UNTIL YOU LEARN WHAT THE TRUE LIFE IS!" "But dad, I'll die!" "I EVEN FOUND YOU A JOB! YOU START ON MONDAY! NOW GET IN, FUCKING TAKE OF ALL THIS SHIT AND I'LL KICK YOU OUT AT THE MORNING AFTER YOU SLEEP OF ALL THESE SHITS, YOUNG LADY!" rest of the night was one big ball of crying, shouting and curious neighbours.  
When I woke up in the noon I thought if it wasn't just a dream, but my bags and cases were standing in the hall. "You are really kicking me out and letting the world to destroy me?" I thought it will make them take me back. "After you learn what real work is I'll take you back." my dad spat in response. "And where will I work?" I asked nervously. "In a sanatory." "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I shouted. I got a slap and it was so strong that tears suddenly came out of my eyes. "You weren't even able to fucking finish high school. So now you have it. Pay your own food and other shits. You'll see what I and your mom had to do."

And so, I was in my old new empty flat. It was cold. I wish I never went to the club. This would never happen. Now I have to work... in a sanatory! So.. no more parties... friends... nothing?! My life's come to it's end....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist my urge to put Puppet Master in there I've waited a way too long for some story I could write bout him. This will probably turn to shit. Once again, please don't kill me...


	2. Meeting the old guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura meets Papa Zero and her new boss. First day in work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Lint.

Living on my own was hell from the very first day. I didn't know how to do absolutely anything. I didn't know how to use cooker, microwave, kettle, nothing! I didn't know how to cook, I never washed dishes manually, I never washed my fucking clothes! I now I had to do all these things on my own. No mum or dad who would do this instead of me. I felt like I'm never goin to speak to them again. I can't show in the public anymore! My bags vere so small so I could just take few of my things and dad threw away all my sexy fancy clothes at the night, but I was probably sleeping already, because I was fucking drunk. I won't get to see any of my friends or boyfriends, I won't go to clubs.... I'll have to fucking tidy my fucking flat, I'll have to pay all my costs and the most scary thing... I'LL HAVE TO GO TO WORK! I've never had job before in my life, neither a weekend job or holiday job. And now I'll have to be there eight hours a day and take care of some old people I've never seen in my life. Wow. My yought just ended. My parents are stupid. I hate it.

I nearly died when my alarm-clock ringed at 4.30 am and it took me really long to realize what the noise is. I turned it off and sat up on my bed. Why the hell do I have to be there at six? Aren't the old people sleeping? Why do I have to work there! Am I some fucking nurse or what?! I got up on my bed and shivered. The floor was cold and so was the rest of the flat. The fucking heating wasn't working. I'll phone the guy, who has to take care of this when I come back from the work. After a long time of trying I made myself a coffee, which tasted really bad, but I needed some energy. I ate some cheap cereals my parents gave me not to die from hunger and then I dressed up to jeans and some black shirt . I looked so... average... so... I don't know, but if anyone will see me, I'll die from shame. I took some fruit as a snack, my phone and headphones. Then I had to take bus to the work, cuz there was no one who would take me there in their car. I remembered that I forgot to put my makeup on and looked at myself at the phone screen. AVERAGE- the reflection was screaming. But I didn't care at all. There are goin to be just some old grandpas, so no need to look fancy. I sighed and closed my eyes. Hope my parents will take me back soon.

I got to work, if it's how you call a sanatory and then I went to the main office. Today they'll teach me everything and tell me how the things will be. I was nervous. In the office it smelled like vanilla and old people and my boss turned to me. It was quite young guy with brown hair and bluegreen eyes. He didn't look much Swedish. "Hello." he stood up and his voice was quite familiar to me. "I'm Linton and I'm your mas- boss now. Your dad told me you were you were a bad girl and you need to learn what is life. So... welcome. Since you're new you won't have to take care of all of our patients. But... still... it costs a lot of energy and patience. Your work will be take care of our oldest. We call him Papa Zero." he smiled and stood up, I did so too. "Come with me, I'll show you, Laura..." he winked and for some reason I remembered Puppet Master from last night. What the fuck? His eyes seemed like PM's. Nevertheless, I followed him through the corridor to the room 611. He was the first to enter the room and he left me standing behind the door. My nervosity was still present which was kinda weird, I was never nervous. I hear them speak. The voice of the old man was creepy and I could tell they were speaking Italian. I can't speak Italian, so I was quite scared. What if he will want something and I won't be able to do so and he'll die? Oh my god. That's the last thing I need right now. Go to jail.  
After a few minutes Linton came back with smile on his face. "So, I spoke to him about you and he agreed. He's half-deaf, so speak loudly, but don't shout or he'll get angry. Do whatever he wants. He's a nice guy... on the inside. If you need something don't hesitate and visit my office. Likeyoudidlastnight..." he murmured but I still heard him but before I asked him what he meant, he slammed the door behing him and I stood there alone. I looked at the room number once again. Room 611.  
I placed my hand on the crank and slowly opened the door. There he was. "Hello, child." he spoke with his raspy and old voice and I was... scared? Surprised? I don't know how to say it.  
"Good morning, Papa." I said and his stare was burning right through me. He had semi-long white hair, bright eyes and his face was full of wrinkles. I wondered how old is he but he started speaking again.  
"Linton told me that I'll have my own nurse but I never thought it would be someone so..." he raised his hand. "So young and... do you think you can really do this?" he let it fall down on the armchair. "I don't have another choice, or do I. I'll try to." I said resolutely but I wasn't. My voice was shaking. This old guy was scary and... he didn't look very friendly towards me. "Hmmmm... we will see, child. Now please, I'd like some water." he said. Wait, that ten minutes in the office were everything they are goin to tell me and now I already have to take care of him?! I made a doubtfull step to take a glass of the counter and then I went and filled it with water. I handed it to the old man and I was still studying him. He could be like 80 years old or more. His hair was thin and he had really strong perfume. I though it's because he's already rotting, so he needs to hide it with such a strong shit. He raised his hand to mine but didn't take the glass, instead of it he put his wrinkled hand on mine and I opened my mouth a bit a I felt my heart race. What the fuck is he doing?! He looked in my eyes. "You're so young, I can feel the life racing in your veins..." he whispered and then finally let go of my hand and took the glass. His hand was shaking so much that he has spilled some water on him and on the floor. He took like three small sips and gave it back to me. "Yesterday it was better." he said. 

When Papa Zero fell asleep after the lunch I went to the cantine to eat my apple. I saw my other colleagues. I wasn't sure if I should join them so I just sat in the corner, alone. They were looking at me weirdly. They all were women who looked tired of living. They had their own food or some suspicious sauce which the cooked today there for the patients. Papa had some porridge or what the fuck and do you know what?! His hands were shaking so much so I had to feed him. Also he wanted me to entertain him and play some board games but I didn't know any of them so he just told me to put on his favorite vinyl desk and make him tea. It wasn't even 1 in the afternoon but I was tired and there was still one more hour to go. Dad told me I'll have just 8 hours long shifts this week but the next I'll work 10 hours a day with one day free- Wednesday. "So, how do you like it here?" a voice interrupted me from my thinking and I looked up at the source. It was Linton. He sat to my table and wiggled his eyebrows. His hairstyle was really weird. He didn't look bad, but I've never seen this mushroom-like hairdo before. Is this really spikey or someone else?  
"Hey, Earth to Laura, do you hear me?!"  
"Oh, sorry. Well... I don't know. He's scary." I told him.  
"I know. No one wants to take care of him, but he's nice guy. But you have to get to know him." he had lasagna as a lunch.  
"He wants me to play some board games with him but I don't know any."  
"You'll learn. Laura, I'd be really happy if you stayed, we need someone young and full of energy. And he needs someone like this too."  
"But who was taking care of him before I came?!"  
"Me. And I have more important things to do. Sorry. But you need money as far as I know. And... I don't know, but this is well paid job when I consider that you didn't finish high school." he was right. Fuck him.  
"More important things to do? What do you mean? Like singin in clubs in mask and fu-"  
"I don't know what you are talking about." he interrupted me before I could finish the sentence.  
"I can't sing. Laura, becoming adult is hard, I know, but try it. It will make you stronger and... wiser. And if you'll do a good job, I'll tell your dad that they can take you back and you won't have to do all this at all. But I can see there's a long path before you." he laughed. "I don't know what was so funny but whatever. I'm gonna check him and I'll leave right away when my shift's over. See ya." and I left the cantine. 

The old man was sleeping and woke up just when I was leaving. "You're goin home already, child?" he sat up and I handed him a glass of water. "Yes. And stop calling me a child. I am a woman. See you tommorow." I said. He just laughed. I left.  
My first day in work impressions? I came home totaly exhausted and done. Even though he didn't want me to do anything special, whole day in work was shit. I didn't have any energy at all. And tommorow again. NOOOOOO! I looked at my phone and wasn't sure if I should call my parents but I was still mad they forced me to do ALL THIS. I tidied my flat a bit, had a yoghurt as a dinner and then I went to bed. My messenger was flooded with messages from all people from school but I couldn't answer. Not now when I'm... this.  
I thought I will fall asleep in a moment but I couldnť stop thinking about the Old Man. The way he touched my hand in the morning. It was creepy. Perverted. But... also really gentle. Nobody ever touched me like that. What the fuck am I thinking about? I closed my eyes. Please, fall asleep. And then I finally did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk guys, just tell me if it's good or not. M.


End file.
